How to Live
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: Tragic life story? Life is easy… but actually living? That’s the hard part. I'm Lily Evans... and this is the story of how I learned how to live.


Tragic life story?

Life is easy… but actually _living_? That's the hard part.

This is not a surprise to most, besides my faithful followers (which have dwindled over the past few weeks and endeavors). A month ago I had it all together; a month ago my best friends were still my friends, and a month ago I never would have been kicked out of Defense Against the Dar Arts. My red hair was longer, I didn't have that star tattoo on the back of my neck, and I would never lay in the front lawn of my magical school of Hogwarts and sing the lyrics to muggle bands.

I was the dream my parents had dreamt up seventeen years ago- nice grades, nice looking, nice friends, nice popularity status- my life was _nice._ I had the whole Head Girl thing going for me, not to mention a _nice_ boyfriend who was the star beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I had it together and honestly, I had it together for most my friends. So everything was together… then… I caught that star boyfriend of mine with that best friend of mine; when they became an item I lost most of those other "faithful friends," then my grades fell from me stressing out so much, and then- I met Vivian Wade.

No one called her Vivian… she was "V", "Viv", "Virginity." She had mousy brown hair, chipped fingernails, and was in extreme need of a visit from Witchs' Weekly Fashion Crew. I met dear Vivy on my way to my common room, by the library, rushing the opposite direction with an arm load of books (which ran into me, "My badness!") Vivian was a weird kid. She looked weird, talked weird, and listened to weird music. I'm still not sure how exactly we ended up inside the library together looking through the Quidditch History section and making fun of people's names, but we did, and it wasn't half bad. When I realized what was going on and who I was with, I told her I had to go … and she didn't ask any questions. She just waved and smiled and danced her way toward the Potion books.

I went to my room with the plan to throw myself a high-class pity party. My once-best friend had moved into another room with other girls who betrayed their friends. All that was left was me, Kasey Long, and Jenny White. They were friendly girls, once very friendly to me when I though I had the whole running the school thing down. We talked, but not a lot- they knew when to leave me alone, and tonight was one of those nights.

I was flipping through my Care of Magical Creatures text, when my mind floated to the idea of other animals… like stupid Jasper and his cheating hands on stupid Hannah whom was my best friend since first year. I closed my eyes and wondered how'd I missed it. All the signs were laid out in front of me, and I was too naïve and trusting not to think twice. All the studying they did… how Hannah said she'd keep him company while I did my Prefect rounds. Gods in the heavens! They had no class! I shut my book and threw it on the ground with a _thud_. I closed my curtains and was planning on calling it a night when I heard meek, mousy-voiced Jenny call my name.

"Um, Lily?" I pretended to ignore her. "Lily?" I made a fake snore. "Hey, Lily?"

"What??" I did the half-sleeping voice thing, trying to throw her off.

"Um, well, you see…" Poor Jenny. She didn't talk a whole lot, and when she did the poor girl just didn't make any sense.

"What Jenny? What do I see?" I was slightly irritated at being bothered. I mean, closed-curtains, hello? This obviously means don't bother me.

"Well, it's just…"

"For God's sake woman! Just spit it out!" I ripped open the curtains and felt slightly guilty when little Jenny's lip started to tremble. I mean, what the heck is she? A lost puppy?

"I'm sorry, it's just… Sirius Black is in the common room and he asked me to come get you." She said this very quickly and I had to replay it in my mind to understand it.

"Sirius? What the hell?"

Sirius Black… now don't make me explain him. Must I? Black shiny hair that even most girls are envious of? Nice, muscular body? Exciting; extremely witty humor? Contagious laugh and love of mischief? Sirius was a fellow school-ruler, but in a _totally_ different way. Sirius, as the rest of the Marauders, were known, and loved. And hated. Long story short, Sirius and I were kind of friends in the whole when we're put together we hang out. But we weren't Hogsmeade friends. We didn't prank together. I wasn't a member of Sirius is a God fan club. It was just weird he was calling on me.

I trudged down the stairs, not before smoothing out my crazy curls called hair. I entered the common room filled with first and second years playing games; third, fourth, and fifth years all doing homework and studying. The sixth and seventh years usually acted laid back in front of the others, so they're all giggles and winks.

"Lily!" Handsome Sirius greeted me with a grin. A very mischievous grin.

"Hi. Jen said you wanted me?"

"Many want you Lily, you are quite untouchable. But, I, fair maiden, simply inquired if you would like to join us for a night on the town?" He winked.

"First of all, who is we? And secondly- it's eight o'clock, how would we go 'on the town'?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well my love, the 'we' is of course the faithful Marauders! And, a friend of ours who has told us they had a quite enthralling experience with you." He flashed me a movie star smile.

"What friend? I don't speak to many men anymore…"

"Why dear Virginity of course!" Sirius started laughing at his own little nickname he had dubbed Vivian with.

"How was are you friends with her? She's a Ravenclaw… I thought the Marauders were all "Death to other Houses?" He smiled even more when I said this.

"Well, you see, she and sweet Remus have become an item." Oh, see, this made sense. Both outsiders, both crazy weird and smart… but okay.

"O.K., but still…how are we going out? I'm Head Girl Sirius, you know how I am on breaking the rules…" Which, I hoped he didn't. Because on the night of the Jasper-Hannah discovery… I broke quite a few rules.

"James is Head Boy! He wouldn't do anything too dangerous!" I barked out a loud laugh.

"James!? Please Sirius, his status barely counts." The long story of my dislike/annoyance with James is for another time…

"Still- you can be the quite the rule breaker yourself miss! I mean, not many girls bust their way into the Boys' Quidditch changing rooms…" he smiled even bigger. Damn. He knew.

"Fine, I'll go… But I have a Charms test tomorrow… I don't want to be out all night."

"No problem Lils, no problem." He winked.

And thus, it had begun.


End file.
